


Midnight patrol

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man:Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut, Swearing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Peter swings by after his regular policing of Queens.





	Midnight patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this was my second time writing smut for Peter.

• You had been lounging on your bed in your underwear and one of Peter’s t-shirts, when he had come through your apartment window after his patrolling.  
• Pulling off his mask, he uncouthly planted his feet on the ground. His hair a sweaty mess.  
• Pete had asked shyly if you wanted to try something new.  
• The boy obviously had been in a fight and was on an adrenaline high  
• “Y-Y/N, would you ride my thigh?”  
• Blushing and biting his lip after asking  
• You were surprised he’d be into it  
• You were so down  
• You’ve been meaning to ask him, but you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable  
• You got up from your bed and made your way over to him  
• You stood on the tips of your toes; reaching up to his towering form to grab his face  
• You placed a kiss to his lips briefly before guiding him to the edge of your bed  
• You lightly pushed him down to sit at the edge  
• You pulled off your underwear, kicking them to the side  
• You lowered yourself on his thigh  
You looked at him to make sure he still wanted to do this  
• Peter nodded in confirmation  
• You started rubbing your clit against the material of his suit, slowly at first.  
• You wanted to test the water  
• It felt so fucking good that you started rubbing harder  
• You needed more pressure applied to your clit  
• The two of you locked gazes, causing you to blush.  
• “P-Peter. Oh, fuck!”, you moaned out  
• You were practically humping the boy’s thigh  
• You wanted to look away out of embarrassment, but you couldn’t  
• You breathing became laboured  
• You had to bite down hard on your lip to keep in your loud moans  
• Face red, you began begging for him. • Not sure of what you wanted Peter to do exactly  
• “Ohh-shit. Peter, please. Fuck”, you let out strings of breathy curses and pleas for him.  
• “Fu-please! “Parker do something!”  
• You could barely form an intelligible sentence  
• Peter was enjoying watching you come undone just by his thigh  
• He flexed his thigh experimentally, seeing what you’d do  
• He smirked when it caused you to moan loudly  
• In these moments your boyfriend was no longer an awkward little puppy  
• You were certain he enjoyed teasing you  
• You buried your face in where his suit and neck met, biting the flesh  
• You tried not to bite too hard, but that was out of your control because of how close you were to cumming all over him  
• This caused Peter to hiss in pain  
• Muttering “I’m sorry’s”  
• You began licking and sucking on his neck, leaving behind a purplish hickey  
• You were so very close to your orgasm when he stopped your movements by gripping your waist  
• You had whined a little in protest  
•” Damn it, Pete. I was about to come!”  
• He ran a finger along your wet entrance in response  
• Gasping, you asked for more  
• He complied, sliding his index and middle finger in slowly, moving it in and out of your cunt  
• He began moving them a little faster.  
• “Oh, Pete. Your fingers f-feel so good!”  
• You begged him to go faster  
• Peter curled them against your g-spot  
  
• Peter used his other hand to rub your clit  
• Remembering that you mentioned you came faster with more stimulation  
• You gripped his forearm as you fucked yourself on his fingers  
• Bucking up your hips to match his pace  
• Peter started rubbing your clit harder; causing your grip on his forearm to tighten  
• “Peter! Yes, yes! Oh, fuck. I’m going to come,Pete!”  
• Your head flew back, mouth wide open  
• You were shouting his name as you came.  
• Shaking, you wrapped your arms around Peter; riding out your high  
• Peter removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth  
• He licked you off them and leaned down to kiss you  
• You moaned as he grazed your bottom lip, tasting yourself on his tongue  
• He carded his fingers through your hair, tugging slightly  
• Moaning again as you began kissing  
• He depended the kiss, running his hands along your sides  
• His hands stopped and rested on your stomach.  
• You ran your fingers through the mess that was his hair, pulling it.  
• Peter moaned in your mouth, causing you to smirk as you kissed him  
• Unfortunately you two needed to breath  
• Resting your forehead against his; you watched as he ran his tongue along his bruised lips  
• “We definitely need to make this a regular occurrence, Spider”, you stated as you pressed your lips to his jawline  
• “Definitely”, He responded, kissing your head  
• “Next time, I’m riding your face, Pretty Boy.”


End file.
